Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallowsalternate end
by jennybean2
Summary: For those who were unsatisfied, as I was, with the epilogue in the last potter book, read this alternative ending regarding Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione 1 year after Voldemort's death. This first chapter shows Harry and Ginny living in Godric's Hallow.


**Harry Potter: The Last Chapter**

The bell from the church tower struck six as Harry emerged from what felt like the most restful sleep of his life. Today was the first day of summer which, for the majority of his life, had meant waking to the loud thumping and shouting of the Dursleys from his home on number four Privet Drive; but today, aside from the seven chimes of the Grodric's Hollow clock, the only sound that echoed in Harry's home came from Ginny who was speaking in a soft but hurried voice "Harry, it's time to get up. You don't want to be late your first day!"

"A couple more minutes," Harry replied as he rolled himself back under the covers. Ginny let out a soft sigh as she sprung herself from the bed. From a small fold in the duvet, Harry watched as she made her way to the kitchen—her long fiery hair swooshing as she raised her wand and summoned bacon and eggs into a large frying pan. All kinds of food began buzzing around the kitchen making the space above Ginny's head look like the morning rush at the Ministry of Magic. Bread was flying towards the toaster, as oranges were being sent one by one to the squeezer. As the smell of sizzling bacon and freshly brewed coffee began to fill the room, Ginny called out, "Harry, breakfast is almost ready. Come on!" Harry smiled to himself, noticing the same anxious, endearing tone of Mrs. Weasley in her voice; then, reluctantly, pushing the warm covers to the end of the bed, he answered, "I'm getting up. But I bet you Ron hasn't even woken up yet!"

Soon after breakfast—five minutes past the time Ron and he had planned their commute— Ron arrived to the front door of Ginny and Harry's home on #7 Hodric's Hollow Lane. Harry and Ginny had moved in just three doors down from where Lily and James had raised Harry as a child; only 5 cottages from where Dumbledore, his mentor and friend, had been born and raised. Godric's Hollow was a famous wizarding community and it was the only place, when Harry and Ginny had decided to move in together, that Harry could imagine himself. He confided to Ginny what he thought of their options, "Sirius's place is too secluded and besides it has too many memories. Lily and James house is a museum not a home. I couldn't stand the swarms of tourists in the summer; but, Godric's Hollow, there is just something about it. You'll see what I mean." And he was right. Visiting Godric's Hollow for the first time on a break from Hogwarts, Ginny fell in love with the tiny community, and the cottage, at first sight. She loved the quaint post office and shops lining the main street. She loved watching the muggles walk about oblivious to the wizard houses and monuments that remained invisible to their eyes. When, only two weeks later, Ron and Hermione announced that they too were thinking of buying a place the vacant lot beside their cottage seemed the perfect place for them to move and it solidified the good decision.

Harry opened the door with a flick of his wand and Ron came in looking as though he had just rolled out of bed. Wiping his eyes and adjusting his robes, Ron started in on his thoughts of waking at such an early hour, "Blimey, why do Aurors have to wake so bloody early anyways? I mean, if anyone was to use dark magic it wouldn't be at this time in the morning, would it?" With a shrug, Harry replied "I suppose we've got a lot to learn in the next couple of weeks. They just want to make sure we are ready." "Harry, I don't know anyone more ready than you to fight the dark arts. I mean, you were the one who defeated Voldemort last summer!" "Yah, well, that was thanks to help from all of you and a lot of luck. There is still so much we don't know." Ginny pointed at the clock in the kitchen showing a miniature Harry and Ron being scolded at work and said "You guys are late!" Ron and Harry hurried to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of flu powder, and each in turn threw the powder into the air as they shouted "Ministry of Magic."


End file.
